Boshi
Boshi is the rival of Yoshi who first appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is a rather cocky punk with a bad attitude and an arrogant personality. He was first shown to work alone and disliked any help that anyone offered him. Mario Star League Baseball Boshi is an unlockable character in Mario Star League Baseball. His stats are as shown: Batting: 9/10 Pitching: 7/10 Feilding: 3/10 Running: 6/10 According to his stats, Boshi is a Power type player, and is also one of the strongest characters in the game, meaning that getting a home run with him is very easy. He also has good pitching and running stats, but his feilding skills are terrible, so don't rely on him to be a co operative feilder. Boshi also shares Good Chemistry with Wario and Waluigi, but Bad Chemistry with Yoshi and Birdo. Mario and Sonic Kart Boshi is also a playable character in the new go-karting game Mario and Sonic Kart. In this game, he was part of Team Greed, and his partners are Wario and Waluigi. All three characters in this team were heavyweights, meaning the kart they drive is the heaviest kart in the game, since the other heavyweights like''' Bowser''' and Big are partnered with middle or lightweights. The kart Team Greed drive is called the Brute Dragon, which is the toughest and fastest of all the other karts, but it also has the lowest acceleration and item boost rate. Like''' Wario''' and Waluigi, Boshi has his own special ability to get the upper hand over other teams, while Wario '''can perform a waft to boost the kart's speed and '''Waluigi can throw lots of thorns around the kart to protect them from certain items, Boshi can blast an electrical beam from his hands to zap any incoming team and turn them tiny, much like the lightning item would do. Because of their amazing karting skills and suprising team work, Team Greed have lately been regarded as the best team ever in Mario and Sonic Kart. Team Wario: Partners in Crime Boshi appears in Team Wario: Partners in Crime '''as a playable character. In the game, '''Boshi joins Wario and Waluigi to hunt for rare treasure on PennyRich Island, but soon end up coming face to face with the islands residents, the Gold Goblins. Throughout the game, the player controls either Wario, Waluigi or Boshi to explore the island, gather treasure, defeat Goblins and unlock secrets until the final level where Team Wario face off against the Giga Goblin in a battle for the island's treasure. After the final boss is defeated, Team Wario '''then gather all the treasure dropped by the boss and then beat a hasty retreat to the beach, where they escape on a speedboat with a huge sack of treasure. Finally, the game's ending movie shows '''Team Wario relxing in their very own casino, surrounded by millions of dollars, and some of the stolen treasure of PennyRich island. Yoshi the Dinosaur: Attack from the Shadows He appears as the final boss in this game, in which he was possessed by the Dark Lord and sent to destroy Yoshi. He has 1,500hp and ten different attacks, so beating him is not easy. Yoshi fights the possessed Boshi in the final stage of the Shadow Castle, and can only defeat him by extracting the Dark Lord's life energy from his body. After Yoshi defeats Boshi, the Dark Lord's '''life energy is then extracted and dissolves into thin air, thus returning '''Yoshi's Island back to normal and banishing the Dark energy from the island. Yoshi '''then celebrates due to his victory, however, he then realises that '''Boshi had passed out on the floor, but as Yoshi goes to inspect him, Boshi then wakes up and starts yelling at Yoshi about how the pair will never work together again for as long as he lives. Suddenly, Boshi recives a phone call from Wario, saying that he and Waluigi need his help to steal a priceless diamond from a royal palace, and as Boshi says some last few words to Yoshi, he then takes his leave. Yoshi then smiles and shakes his head. Gallery File:300px-Boshi777.jpg|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Boshi.jpg|Boshi's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Clashed Boshi NSMBSS.PNG|Boshi's artwork from the beta version of New Super Mario Bros. Super Star. (He may be featured in the final version.) BoshiNew.png|Conspiritors Category:Characters Category:Yoshis Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Non fanon Stubs Category:Mario Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters